La belleza de Piscis
by PrincessIceAries
Summary: En el santuario es considerado el caballero mas hermoso de toda la orden de Atena, una rosa tan hermosa y envidiada es Afrodita de Piscis, pero rodeada de peligrosas y venenosas espinas como sus grandes secretos que esconde, los cuales quiza se vean en peligro de salir a flote cuando los corazones de dos caballeros dorados se vean hechizados por su amor. NO Yaoi
1. PRÓLOGO

-Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kurumada, salvo los que son de mi autoria.

-Advertencia: En este fic contiene OOC en varios personajes.

-La historia se centra despues de la guerra contra Hades, el patriarca es Saga de Geminis, toda la orden de Atena fue revivida a exepcion de Shion.

**PRÓLOGO**

Sobre la tina caía interminablemente una gota tras otra formando en cada caída una onda, creando una minúscula ola que acarreaba pétalos de rosas que avanzaban suavemente sobre la nívea piel.

De pronto el cuerpo que yacía dentro del agua se levanto, seco cada parte de la piel y comenzó a vestirse, de pronto se acomodó sobre un sillón frente al espejo del hermoso tocador, cogió un cepillo, sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de su rostro comenzó a cepillar ese sedoso y largo cabello celeste, en el espejo se podía observar esos labios carnosos y con un tono rosa pálido, unos labios sensualmente naturales, mas arriba una nariz por demás perfecta pequeña y respingada para terminar mas arriba unas orbes celestes rodeada de unas rizadas y largas pestañas resaltando mas su hermosos ojos, debajo de su ojo izquierdo un pequeño lunar que hacia lucir a ese rostro por demás sensual como si hubiese sido creado con la mas divina gracia de los dioses.

-¿Porque? No me merezco esto Atena- se decía una y otra vez mirándose al espejo, comenzando a inundar la tristeza en esa hermosa mirada.

-Pareciera que sigo en el mismo infierno de Hades, no es justo que me hayas traído a mi a la vida… me duele respirar… me duele caminar… me duele el seguir con vida.

-Es la segunda vez que regreso… pensé que aquella vez que conocí en esas extrañas circunstancias a Shion seria mi ultima actuación, el unirme al grupo de traidores…

-Atena… pareciera que te gusta hacerme sufrir… este dolor que siento es como cuando me vestí con el sapuri, cuando me volví a levantar contra ti… mi diosa, porque me das otra oportunidad de vivir.

-Mis culpas las pague en el muro de los lamentos junto a su espíritu… luchando juntos.

-¡Porque regalarme precisamente a mi la vida! ERES INJUSTA! -¡Que ironía la diosa JUSTA a mi me parece injusta!- hablaba entre esas cuatro paredes terminándose de cepillar el cabello.  
Aun lo recuerdo…

-Están dispuestos a ser recordados como Traidores?- decía Shion.

-¿Si! ,¡Por Atena!- gritaron en unísono

-No lo merezco… no puedo sostener esta armadura en mi cuerpo me pesa cada vez mas.. algo que no sentí aquella vez cuando hice desaparecer la isla de Andrómeda.. por que en ese momento yo actué como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto… me equivoque, no seré capaz de vivir ocultándome, evitando a todo mundo, aislándome de todos… aquella vez lo hice por la sola idea de aplastar a SHUN! Como lo odiaba.. lo mate y con ello mi alma se fue tranquila a descansar, si volví pero para redimir mis culpas entregándome a tu causa contra Hades.

-Ahora es distinto mi alma esta llena de amargura…- dijo por ultimo para levantarse y colocarse el casco de la armadura de Piscis.

-Todo el caos en mi vida fue por su culpa..- venia pensando saliendo de su templo.  
-No me explico porque a ese ser maléficamente poseído que alguna vez hizo del santuario un caos, Atena se haya atrevido a dejarlo como guía como patriarca… casi no recuerdo su rostro, lo evite aquella vez que nos revivieron.. evite verlo también en el muro de los lamentos, ahora estaremos frente a frente… tendré que arrodillarme ante Saga, mi amargura es su culpa, si no se le hubiese ocurrido esa maldita misión a la isla Andrómeda… pero y si realmente es un ser tan bondadoso como dicen… eso tendré que verlo.- continuaba pensando.

-Muy pensativo Afrodita..- decía Milo con una sonrisa.

-Aja, no veo cual es la gracia o porque tan contento Escorpio- contesto Dita.

-Pues porque me imagino porque nos llamo Saga, no seas tan amargado tiene ya un mes que volvimos a la vida y tu encerrado en tu templo- le contesto Milo.

-A mi me gusta estar Solo!- contesto Dita molesto.

-Con razón ni sabes quien llego ni a que vamos a la sala del loco de Saga.- dijo Milo burlón.

-Que respeto hacia el nuevo patriarca.- respondió Dita.

-Pues me da igual tu opinión ermitaño raro, estoy ansioso por ver a mi amigo después de su paseo marino- seguía diciendo contento Milo.

-¡Mmh!- musito Dita apretando los puños molesto por la felicidad de Milo que aun no entendía el porque estaba tan contento, ni sabia de quien rayos hablaba.

Milo y Dita eran los últimos en llegar a la sala patriarcal, se acomodaron cada uno en una de las dos filas que rodeaban a Saga.

-Mis queridos amigos, hoy los he reunido a todos, claro a acepción del caballero de Libra que ha decidido mudarse a Japón con Atena y los caballeros de bronce, para hacer de su conocimiento que el lugar que estaba vacante hoy por fin será ocupado.- comenzó a parlar Saga  
-A mi que mierda me importa, ya por favor que acabe esto pronto- pensaba Dita -Es mejor que ni mire al Saga para que no se de cuenta de mi fastidio, aunque me da curiosidad, aun lo recuerdo con su estúpida mascara roja- seguía pensando sin prestarle atención al patriarca.

Frente a Saga se encontraba hincado un hombre de melena azul dando la espalda al resto de los dorados.

-Yo Saga de Géminis Patriarca de Este Santuario, Te nombro Kanon Caballero de Géminis- recitó Saga con la mano sobre la cabeza de Kanon.

Acto seguido la armadura de Géminis que se encontraba en medio de ambas filas salió de su caja de pandora y comenzó a acoplarse al cuerpo de Kanon que ya se encontraba de pie.

-AHORA ERES OFICIALMENTE EL PORTADOR LEGITIMO DE LA ARMADURA DORADA Y GUARDIAN DEL TEMPLO DE GEMINIS- continuo diciendo Saga.

Kanon volteo a ver a sus compañeros como ya caballero de la orden dorada de Atena, saludando con la mirada a cada uno, cuando toco el turno al lugar donde se encontraba Afrodita, dirigió su mirada hacia el Pisciano, Afrodita que miraba para otro lado sin interés alguno, volteo repentinamente la cara cuando Camus le frunció el ceño para que saludara, Dita miro al nuevo caballero de Géminis, sus ojos se fijaron en sus ojos esmeralda, Kanon parecía hechizado con los ojos celestes de Piscis, parecía que el tiempo se detuviese, hasta que algo lo saco del trance.

-Felicidades amigo!- dijo Milo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Dita seguía observándolo, y miro detrás de Kanon , se encontraba parado el patriarca Saga, frunció el ceño al notar que sus rostros eran prácticamente idénticos.

-¿Que? Apoco no sabias que eran gemelos?- pregunto DeathMask.

-No- contesto secamente Dita.

-¡Como te haces pendejo! Te haces el que nunca habías visto a Saga, cuando estaba poseído varias veces lo vimos sin mascara.- contesto el cangrejo.

-Lo había olvidado- contesto Dita.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de aquella vez?¿ Acaso no me vas a perdonar?- pregunto el cangrejo.  
-No se de que me hablas- contesto desinteresado Dita retirándose del lugar.


	2. La confusión

La noche caía sobre el santuario, esa misma noche en que llego Kanon de vuelta al santuario, Aioros había partido a Japon para reunirse con Dohko y Atena, mientras en los diez templos restantes se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo descansando apaciblemente.

Templo de Piscis…

Sueño:

-Afrodita, Afrodita… - llamaba una voz seductora, mientras Afrodita cortaba una rosa de su jardín, parecía que Piscis no escuchara, entonces unos brazos rodearon sus hombros, unos labios se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello, esa mano varonil retiro sutilmente el cabello celeste de Afrodita, con la respiración acercándose a su piel, sentía como vibraba su cuerpo, apretó los ojos en cuanto sintió los labios húmedos besar su blanca piel, sus brazos aprisionaban mas su cintura hacia su cuerpo.

-Ohh Kanon jadeo Afrodita…

Fin del Sueño.

Sobre las sabanas se revolvía Afrodita moviéndose como si de una pesadilla se tratase, su cuerpo sudado de pronto se exalto incorporándose de la cama, permaneció sentado unos segundos mientras normalizaba su respiración.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando, Atena no por favor- se dijo así mismo Piscis.

Por otra parte había otro caballero que dormía complaciente teniendo sueños raros, para ser mas exactos el templo de Cáncer.

Sueño:

-Oh por favor vamos a Rodorio, tengo ganas de embriagarme- decía Cancer.

-¡Tu cuando no!- contesto Dita burlándose.

-Además podríamos ir al putero a cogernos a unas cuantas preciosuras- dijo relamiéndose los labios Death.

-Oh dioses, eres tan asqueroso, no pienso tirarme a una Puta, ¿tu primero te vas a morir por una maldita enfermedad sexual que en batalla verdad?- dijo molesto Dita.

-Pues no soy de palo me dan ganas de follar ¿que quieres que le haga?- dijo Death.

-No tienes clase… a mi también me gusta follar pero selecciono mi querido DeathMask, y las doncellas que trabajan en el santuario son las mas puras y deliciosas- contesto sonriente Dita.

-En eso si tienes razón… entonces te parece que vamos por unos tragos y le pedimos a Arles nos preste a sus putas- dijo burlón Death.

Piscis y Cáncer tambaleándose de borrachos llegan al templo de Cáncer, se tumban en un sillón, Dita se duerme, y Death parece cabecear, cuando recuerda que no ha follado.

-Voy por mi p*ta- dice Death hipeando.

La vista se le nubla, voltea a ver a Dita…

-Ahh mi vida ya estas aquí- dice acercándose a su rostro.

Minutos después la nariz de DeathMask chorrea sangre.

-¡Cerdo pervertido!- grita Dita.

-¡Perdóname Fiore me equivoque no te quise besar!- decía apenado Cáncer.

Fin del sueño.

-¡AHH perdóname!- grito DeathMask levantándose exaltado.

-¡Maldición! Otra vez la estúpida pesadilla.- mascullaba molesto.

-Yo creo que debo dejar por la paz ese asunto, idiota afeminado no me va perdonar nunca- seguía hablando para si mismo Cáncer.

Al otro día, muy temprano comenzaban a llegar al coliseo los dorados para su entrenamiento matinal.

Algunos se encontraban haciendo calentamiento, otros arrojando los primeros golpes como el caso de Shura y Aldebaran.

-Cubo que puntual- decía Milo.

-Lo mismo digo, ¡que milagro que te levantas a tiempo Bicho!- contesto Camus.

-¡Espero no seas celoso Camuchis! – decía Aioria.

-¿Porque tendría que estarlo?- contesto secamente Camus.

-¡Pues porque evidentemente tu mejor amigo el Bicho rastrero esta entusiasmado por entrenar con Kanon!.- contesto intrigante el león.

-Soy compartido- decía sonriente Camus.

-¡Claro todos somos hermanos! Y vamos a entrenar juntos- decía Milo mordiendo una manzana.

-No deberías comer antes de comenzar a entrenar- dijo un Kanon que llegaba por de tras de Milo.

-¡Hermano que bueno verte!- dijo Milo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Quien quiere ser el primero que bese el piso?- contesto el géminis riendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Death mask se encontraba haciendo calentamiento, cuando de pronto vio llegar a un serio Afrodita.

-Vaya hasta que se te ocurre venir a entrenar con el grupo- reprocho Death.

-Yo vengo cuando se me pega la real gana- contesto con voz molesta Dita.

Al escuchar las risotadas de los caballeros dirigieron sus miradas al grupo de escandalosos, Afrodita ubico a Kanon y se sonrojo al recordar lo que había soñado, así que mejor desvió su mirada.

-¿Fiore peleamos?- pregunto Death

-Aja- contesto cortante Dita.

-Veo que ahora con Saga al mando las reglas del santuario como que no las toman muy enserio verdad- dijo Kanon.

-¿Porque lo dices?- contesto Milo interesado.

-¡Pues por aquella!- dijo Kanon señalando con la mirada a Dita.

Milo al no captar a que se refería Kanon simplemente alzo los hombros, el león se le acerco a Milo al oído y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Cuando estuviste en el santuario no conociste a Afrodita?- pregunto Aioria.

-Pues no, debió a ver llegado después de mi encierro en cabo sunion, igual el otro tampoco lo conocí en ese tiempo ustedes dos eran unos chiquillitos- contesto sonriendo Kanon.

-A mi tampoco me conociste yo llegue casi a la par que DeathMask- contesto Camus.

-¿Te parece que tiene un rostro bonito?- pregunto intrigante a Kanon en referencia a Afrodita.

-Pues… si … es bastante bella- contesto sonrojándose Kanon.

En ese momento Dita se agachaba a levantar una botella de agua para beberla.

-¿Es mi imaginación o le estas viendo el culo a Dita?- pregunto burlon Aioria.

-¿Que? Yo… estás loco- dijo apenado Kanon.

-¡Te gusta su trasero!- dijo burlándose Milo.

-Ya déjenlo- decía Camus tratando de regañarlos.

-Yo no veía eso, no lo tiene mal pero yo no ando fisgoneando a los demás- dijo ya serio Kanon.

-Pues yo me fallaría a Dita si tuviera unas tetas grandes y un estrecho coño- dijo Milo.

Kanon solo veía con cara de susto a Milo por la forma en que hablaba.

-Pero eso ni volviendo a nacer Dita pasaría , guacala se me enchino la piel nada mas de imaginarme- contesto Aioria.

-¡Aguas Kanon ahí viene Misty no vaya ser que también te lo quieras follar a el!- dijo Burlón Milo.

-¡Ya basta, no ven que no se ha dado cuenta!- dijo Camus.

-¿Porque tendría que fijarme en ese tipo?, que por cierto se ve medio rarito- dijo señalando a Misty a lo lejos.

-Son hombres- contesto Camus.

-¿Que?- pregunto Kanon sin entender el ejemplo de Misty con Dita.

-Misty y Dita son hombres- contesto Aioria muerto de risa.

-Ah por eso sus burlas, sabían que me extrañe no ver a Dita con marcara, ¡pensé que era mujer!.- dijo rojo como un tomate Kanon.

El entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin, algunos dorados se comenzaban a retirar, Kanon se sentó sobre una roca a beber agua, de pronto frente a el paso Afrodita, el viento soplo suavemente moviendo la melena azul cielo con gracia haciendo despedir un delicioso aroma a rosas, el geminiano no pudo abstenerse a contemplar tal escena disimuladamente.


	3. Respiración

-¡Eyy dragón marino, despierta!, Yo no sé que le ves a ese tipo con cara de niña, ¿acaso aun no aterriza bien los que te dijimos? ¡Afrodita tiene pene y un par de bolas!- dijo Aioria.

-No me digas así, por favor y si ya entendí lo que es Afrodita, simplemente me sorprende ver lo femenino que se ve- contesto molesto Kanon.

-Sabes en otra época Afrodita te hubiese reventado los ojos ensartándote unas rosas por mirarlo así- comento Milo a las risas.

-Ah¿ y porque dices eso?- pregunto curioso el geminiano.

-Así como ves al dulce Afrodita de ahora, cuando llego al santuario muchos le decían nena confundidos por su apariencia, y el no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, además por mucho tiempo fue bien conocido junto con Cáncer como los caballeros mas despiadados y crueles en el santuario- contesto Milo.

-Mmh, vas bien pertenecía al trio asesino favorito de Arles!- dijo burlón el león

-Ahhh,¿ y quien era el tercero?- dijo Kanon.

-Yo… hasta que mi gran amigo Camus me abrió los ojos, pero ellos eran mucho peor que yo, eran como decirte… muy sanguinarios disfrutaban de ver sufrir a sus victimas, los torturaban- contento en tono tranquilo Milo.

-Pero gracias a la bondad de Atena, sus corazones han quedado purificados, ya no son ni la sombra de lo terribles que eran- dijo un Mu que se incorporo a la platica.

-Vaya de lo que uno se entera..- dijo sorprendido Kanon.

Los días continuaron con normalidad, algunos caballeros salían a pequeñas misiones, otros entrenaban, algunos iban a sus pueblos natales, otros eran llamados a ir a Japón con Atena, otros volvían de Japón. Las miradas de Piscis y Géminis chocaban nerviosas en los entrenamientos, en las juntas en la sala patriarcal, pero no cruzaban palabra alguna.

DeathMask seguía inquieto con sus sueños extraños con Afrodita, intentaba entablar conversación con el en muchas ocasiones, pero el Piscina seguía siendo frio y distante.

Un caluroso domingo los dorados se reunieron para disfrutar juntos un día de descanso en el lago, en el que por su puesto estaban todos.

-Vamos no seas nenaza, tienes que convivir con todos, o que vas a seguir molesto sabes que eres mi mejor amigo- comentaba Death mask.

-Mira solo iré un rato, no tengo ánimos de estar con nadie, quizá en el pasado eramos grandes amigos, pero ahora disfruto mi tiempo y es mi deseo estar solo- contesto Afrodita.

-¡Miren lo que traje! ¡UUUUHHHJUUUUU!- gritaba eufórico Milo mostrando una nevera con hielos repleta de cervezas.

-Tu nunca cambias Milo- decía Mu colocando junto unas bolsas con comida.

-Yo traje papas y cacahuates- contesto Aioria.

-Yo traje mi presencia- contesto burlón Camus

-¡Bueno pues que esperan para meternos al agua!- grito Milo.

Todos comenzaron a sacarse la camiseta y el pantalón, en una roca se sentó Afrodita a contemplar la escena, al ver semidesnudos a sus compañeros prefirió bajar la mirada.

-¿No vas a ir al agua?- pregunto Kanon.

-Yo prefiero quedarme fuera- contesto Afrodita.

-Hace bastante calor, deberías ir a refrescarte un poco- insistió Kanon.

-No gracias- contesto suavemente Dita.

-Eres muy callado- menciono Kanon pretendiendo sacar platica.

-Simplemente me gusta estar solo, me siento mejor así- contesto Dita.

-Hey ¿mariposita no te vas a meter al agua o te maltrata tu cutis?- pregunto sarcástico DeathMask a lo que solo le frunció el ceño Dita.

-¿No te caemos bien?- pregunto géminis.

-No es eso, solo que siento que no encajo- contesto Dita.

-Así me pasaba a mi, pero ese Milo si que me ha ido integrando, es muy simpático y buen amigo- dijo sonriente Kanon, cogiendo una de las botellas para beberla.

-Ten- dijo kanon extendiéndole una botella a Dita.

-No bebo gracias- contesto Dita.

-Como gustes, no te parece que fue muy bondadosa Atena en brindarnos otra oportunidad de vivir- comento Kanon.

-Yo ya había cumplido mi misión en este mundo, no le veo el sentido en que Atena nos extendiera una vez la vida- contesto molesto Dita.

-Ya veo que no te agrado, y el por que tu preferencia de estar apartado- dijo con tristeza Kanon.

-¡Hey Kanon ven acá!- grito Aioria.

-¿Que esperas?, te hablan tus amigos, deberías apresurarte y no perder el tiempo hablando conmigo- dijo Dita.

-Bien veo que te molesta mi compañía- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde los demás.

-No me molesta tu compañía pero no aguanto que estés cerca mio porque no se si pueda controlarme dijo para si mismo Dita apretando los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio como un emocionado Milo, Aioria y Shura aventaban los calzoncillos fuera del lago, gritando como locos.

El color carmín inundo el rostro de Afrodita al notar desnudos a sus compañeros, sin saber ni donde meter la cara.

Se levanto de la roca y camino por la orilla del lago alejándose del lugar hasta encontrar un lugar mas tranquilo y con varias rocas sobre el agua, donde decidió ir hacia la parte central donde había una roca plana en donde se acomodó acostándose para contemplar de mas cerca el agua cristalina, se rodo un poco quedando boca abajo, puso su mejilla de lado sintiendo la roca fresca, estiro una de sus manos para sentir el agua refrescando sus dedos, algunos peces saltaron cerca de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas a Piscis, robándole así una sonrisa.

De pronto se escucho que alguien nadaba cerca, se sentó y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, podía distinguir una melena azul entre el agua, era Kanon estiro su mano y saludo.

Afrodita respondió también con su mano el saludo.

No puede ser huyo de el, y parece que el destino me lo vuelve a plantar delante mio, es tan apuesto pensó Dita dándole la espalda a Kanon.

Kanon comenzó avanzar dentro del agua y llego a una parte que era un poco mas baja en la que el agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, hizo el intento a lanzarse de nuevo a la parte mas profunda, piso quizá una piedra dentro del lago resbalosa, hizo que se tambaleara golpeándose con el filo de una roca en la cabeza.

El sonido del golpe llamo la atención de Afrodita, alzo la mirada buscando a Kanon, no lo vio por ninguna parte, siguió volteando a varias partes, y vio entre las rocas unas manchas de sangre, se asusto y se puso de pie en la roca, buscando con la mirada asustada al caballero de géminis, hasta que entre la corriente vio un mechón azul.

-Kanon no…- dijo Dita lanzándose al agua en busca de Kanon.

Nado lo mas rápido que pudo sumergiéndose en lo mas profundo en busca de Kanon, alcanzo a verlo, llego hasta donde estaba, lo rodeo con sus brazos para sacarlo a la superficie, arrastrándolo a la roca donde hacia unos momentos se encontraba reposando.

Subió apresuradamente al Kanon a la roca, lucia desmayado, Afrodita temió lo peor, le movía la cara y no reaccionaba, puso su oído en su pecho.

-Kanon… Kanon despierta..- decía con voz angustiada.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Kanon y comenzó hacer presión, así lo hizo tres veces mas sin resultado, alzo el mentón de Géminis, le tapo la nariz, tomo aire Afrodita y acerco nerviosamente sus labios a los de Kanon soltando el aire en su boca y volvió a bombear el pecho de Kanon, se acercó una vez mas a darle respiración, de pronto vio como comenzaba a toser y expulsar el agua que había tragado, Kanon comenzó a respirar con normalidad aunque parecía aun aletargado.

Estoy muerto, es un ángel… pensaba al entreabrir y ver la imagen borrosa del rostro de Afrodita.

Mientras Afrodita estaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, toco sus labios sin poder creer que habían rozado los del geminiano, suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de Kanon, totalmente con la mente ida por aquella situación, por impulso volvió acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro de Kanon, sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia, Afrodita cerros sus ojos y beso a Kanon, este al estar prácticamente alucinando que estaba en el cielo en los brazos de un ángel no aparto esos dulces labios que le brindaron calor.

Pareciese que el tiempo se detuvo, afrodita no escucho no volteo a ver a ningún lado, ese beso que le robo a Kanon solo duraron cinco segundos, si cinco segundos suficientes en los que los demás caballeros dorados notaron la ausencia de Kanon y lo buscaron encontrando a Afrodita prácticamente encima de el, así que el primero en llegar hasta ese lugar fue Milo, pero como Afrodita estaba en otro mundo no lo escucho llegar, hasta que una patada en su rostro lo trajo a la realidad.

-¡Bastardo enfermo! ¡Quítate!- grito Milo dándole la patada del lleno en la mejilla a Afrodita.

-Yo.. se estaba ahogando…- contesto nerviosamente agarrándose la mejilla sangrando de la boca.

-¡Si como no! ¿ Y por eso estabas haciéndole depravaciones?- contesto encolerizado el escorpión.

-No.. estas confundido yo no… solo le di respiración- decía con voz asustada Dita.

-No soy estúpido te vi perfectamente besando con alevosía y ventaja a Kanon aprovechándote que esta casi inconsciente, eres un CERDOO!- volvió a gritarle Milo.

Afrodita se levanto y volteo a ver que el resto de sus camaradas se encontraban viendo el espectáculo.

-Será mejor que te largues de aquí- dijo Aioria enojado.

Todos miraban con desaprobación a afrodita, por lo que opto retirarse rápidamente del lugar.


	4. Ultraje

¿Como pude dejarme llevar?, ¡ahora que rayos voy hacer! se preguntaba Afrodita con desesperación. Maldición me duele – replicaba mientras se veía al espejo el golpe que comenzaba a inflamarse. Se quito las ropas mojadas, y decidió entrar a la tina a darse un baño relajante para poder reflexionar con calma los hechos acontecidos.

Subiendo las escalinatas de Géminis a Cáncer iba DeathMask aun anonadado por lo que acababa de ocurrir con su amigo Afrodita. -Mierda como pudo ese imbécil hacer eso, lo único que se va ganar es la enemistad de todos- decía entre dientes en canceriano.

Entro en su casa y se sentó en un sofá, encendió el televisor y destapo una lata de cerveza.

-A mi que mas me da no se ni porque sigo pensando en las estupideces de Afrodita- seguía hablando el italiano, cerro los ojos por un momento y lo que se le venia a la mente era Afrodita encima de un hombre sobre las rocas besándolo como acababa de ocurrir, mas sin embargo cuando Afrodita se separaba del otro, la cara que aparecía no era la de Kanon si no la de el mismo DeathMask.

-No no, malditos pensamientos, yo no soy marica- dijo DeathMask saliendo de sus pensamientos- voy a hablar con la mariposa mejor- pensó el italiano, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a Piscis.

Entro sin pedir permiso a la casa de Piscis sigilosamente, busco con la mirada al Pisciano sin encontrarlo, se asomo por el jardín y nada, se decidió ir a las habitaciones de Afrodita, entro sin hacer ruido, escucho agua que caía desde el baño, así que se sentó a esperar a que saliera su amigo de bañarse.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, DeathMask alzo la mirada chocando con la de Afrodita que venia saliendo apenas enrollándose en la toalla.

-Oh dioses ¿que haces …?- no termino de hablar por la vergüenza, tratando de taparse con al toalla.

DeathMask putrefacto sin poder armar palabra alguna se levanto y salió de la habitación, quedándose de pie recargado de la pared afuera de la habitación. Como pudo se vistió rápido Afrodita, abrió la puerta y salió.

-Sigues aquí- dijo con un poco de vergüenza Afrodita.

-Y bien, ¿te vas a quedar como si nada o me vas a explicar que rayos fue eso?- dijo algo molesto DeathMask.

-Supongo , pasa por favor- dijo Afrodita llevándose las manos a la frente con mucha preocupación, estuvieron hablando un buen rato dentro de la habitación.

-¿Sabes que es muy peligroso todo esto?- pregunto Death.

-Lo se, pero que quieres que haga – dijo con cara de susto Afrodita.

-Pues sabes que se te juzgaría como a todos los traidores del santuario, la muerte de esos dos, el robo y estafa contra el santuario, si no es pena de muerte por lo menos te encierran en cabo sunion, y si logras guardar todo eso muy bien, mínimo Saga de estruja el cuello por tratar de seducir a su querido hermanito, así que de cualquiera de las dos maneras saldrás mal- dijo sincerándose DeathMask, se levanto de la silla para retirarse.

-Espera,¿ lo diras todo?- pregunto Afrodita sujetándolo del brazo.

-Pues por el momento no esta en mis planes, pero Fiore no pienso dejar que me arrastres como cómplice- dijo Death saliendo de la habitación.

Después de quedar en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, Piscis se dejo caer sobre su cama, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Erik, te necesito tanto- decía mientras sollozaba, así transcurrieron las horas hasta que la noche cayo, se levanto, se enjuago la cara, y se dirigió hasta la tercera casa.

Afrodita enfundo su delgado y hermoso cuerpo con su armadura de piscis, dejándose ver elegantemente con esa estatura de 1.80 metros, se detuvo sobre uno de los pilares de la casa de Géminis, se recargo.

-Afrodita ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Kanon quien también estaba ataviado de su armadura, viéndose mas imponente que Afrodita que aunque este ultimo contaba con esa gran estatura, el geminiano el superaba por 8 centímetros mas, y obviamente con mucha mas musculatura.

-Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas, por lo sucedido hace rato, te juro que no fue mi inten…- hablaba afrodita pero interrumpió Kanon.

-Mira te entiendo, quizá los muchachos exageraron un poco con lo que paso, yo no recuerdo que paso, así que no te preocupes por favor- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero de armas.

-Gracias, y disculpa por venir tan tarde, me retiro- dijo dándole la espalda para retirarse, en ese momento dejo caer un rosa color rosa pálido.

Cuando Afrodita abandono Geminis, este levanto la rosa, la olio, cerro los ojos- no se porque mentí, claro que ahora recuerdo bien lo que paso, en ese momento estaba atontado pero sentí perfectamente que me besaste- dijo en murmuro para si mismo.

En la casa de cáncer, DeathMask estaba tomando, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Afrodita por la tarde, sentía su cuerpo caliente al recordar cuando salió del baño Piscis, sintió debajo de su pantalón presión, bajo su mano y sintió claramente su erección, se levanto y salió de Cáncer.

En Piscis Afrodita trataba de conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto sintió que le tapaban la boca, un olor a alcohol inundo su cara, un aliento tibio llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

-Ya lo pensé bien, si quieres que Saga no sepa el tipo de bicho que eres, te tienes que portar bien conmigo- dijo Death comenzando a lamer el cuello de Afrodita, al sentir ese contacto intento empujar a Death, libero una de sus manos y rasguño el rostro de el.

-¿No entendiste Fiore?, ¡tu no cooperas y todo el santuario lo va saber!, ah y si intentas matarme no te servirá de mucho ya deje la información segura en caso de que me suceda algo- decía mientras arrancaba las prendas de la piel blanca de Afrodita, comenzó a bajar su mano para colocarla en la entrepierna de Dita acariciando su parte intima, las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir de los ojos celestes, no había escapatoria, DeathMask tomo el cuerpo de Afrodita saciando sus ganas, dándole mordidas en la espalda de Piscis, el canceriano acariciaba con tanta lujuria el exquisito cuerpo níveo, hasta que después de unos movimientos mas de las caderas de DeathMask exploto en el clímax, salió del cuerpo desprotegido de Afrodita y se retiro.

Sobre la cama con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo se quedo Afrodita, su mente estaba aturdida, las lágrimas fluían sin cesar, mientras las sabanas se encontraban manchadas de sangre como prueba de haber sufrido ese ultraje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ignorado**

Casi dos días Afrodita de Piscis estuvo en la soledad de su templo, tratando de suavizar el dolor que sentía no solo físico si no también el espiritual por lo que había acontecido aquella noche en la que DeathMask había tomado su cuerpo.

La marca del hematoma que se le había formado en el rostro cuando recibió la patada de Milo era ya muy tenue y lo pudo notar observándolo en el espejo, lo toco y el dolor también era leve, de alguna manera debía seguir adelante, se lo había prometido a la persona que nombraba en sus momentos de depresión.

No puedo seguir asi, voy a superar todo esto por ti, te lo prometi— hablaba Afrodita frente al espejo, asi que se coloco sus ropas de entrenamiento, y se dirigio al coliseo para entrenar junto a los demás.

Bajo las escalinatas esperando no encontrarse con Cáncer, regularmente siempre permanecia en silencio y aceptaba entrenar con el, pero ahora con lo que le había hecho no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés de entrenar junto a DeathMask, había pensado quizás entrenar con Camus o Mu, aunque le gustaría en demasía fuera con Kanon, pero no quería tensar mas la situación, lo aceptaba le fascinaba ese caballero, pero era mejor dejar eso por la paz, no era conveniente el delatar sus sentimiento o le acarrearía mas problemas.

Llegando al coliseo pudo divisar que comenzaban a organizarse por equipos o parejas, sintió un alivio al ver que DeathMask se encontraba ya entrenando con alguien mas, se termino de colocar entonces unas vendajes en las muñecas y puños, hizo por acercarse al grupo, y de pronto su mirada choco contra la de Death, pudo observar el gran rasguño que cubría parte de la mejilla de este, los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, en eso Camus de Acuario iba llegando, esa era su salvación.

Si le pediría entrenar con el, pero en el momento que hizo por hablarle, un Milo molesto llego a jalarlo del brazo para incorporarlo a su Equipo con Kanon y el.

Olímpicamente estaban ignorando la presencia del caballero de Piscis.

Supongo que se sienten molestos por que paso con Kanon pensaba Afrodita pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

—¿Que carajos quieres aquí afeminado?— pregunto Milo mientras todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a Milo.

—Yo solo vine a entrenar— contesto francamente Dita.

—Pues no hay espacio vete a entrenar con las mujeres— se adelanto a decir Aioria.

—Muchachos ya…— intento hablar Kanon.

—A ver amigo este anormal se aprovechó de ti no lo defiendas— dijo Milo.

—Ya eso quedo atrás ya se disculpo conmigo además fue una malinterpretación, verdad Afrodita— mencionó Kanon algo preocupado.

—Este tipo ya te lo hizo a ti, ya viste lo que le hizo a DeathMask, mirenle la cara, por si aun tenían dudas de las intenciones de este MARICÓN, se le intento meter en la cama a nuestro amigo Death y como no se dejo lo hirió.— decía convencido Milo.

—Así es— contesto un descarado DeathMask con cara de miedo.

—No puede ser…— dijo Shaka sorprendido, Shura solo movia la cabeza en negación, Camus bajo el rostro al piso, todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Afrodita.

—Yo … no… — hablaba Afrodita de manera nerviosa sin atinar a decir nada en concreto, volteo a ver a DeathMask que solo le arqueo la ceja y le echo una mirada fulminante en forma de amenaza para que no se atreviera a contradecir o sabia que le iba pesar.

—Esto no puede seguir pasando— dijo indignado Aioria.

—Claro que no, hay que hablar con Saga y le ponga un alto a este tipo— dijo Milo – al rato va querer violarnos.

—¡No!— grito Afrodita— por favor no es necesario— suplico con una voz mas suave.

Piscis se coloco en medio de sus compañeros de armas, se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ellos, y hablo— les suplico no den parte de esto al patriarca no vale la pena molestarlo por cosas que podemos arreglar, les juro que nunca ha sido mi intención molestarlos, o incomodarlos con mi comportamiento o mi apariencia, les pido por favor me perdonen por los malos ratos que le haya podido ocasionar nuevamente perdón Kanon de Géminis, y perdón Death Mask de cáncer— esto ultimo al nombrar al dorado de cáncer su voz se escucho medio quebrada pero se contuvo, tomo aire y continuo.

—Yo les doy mi palabra que no causare mas malestares en el santuario, no será necesario hablar con el patriarca ya, es mas para tranquilidad de ustedes estoy dispuesto a ser un fantasma, no puedo dejar mis obligaciones para con mi templo y Atena, pero no tendrán que soportar mi presencia a menos que sea requerido de carácter obligatorio en alguna junta en la sala patriarcal, pero de ahí en fuera será como si no existiese en este santuario, no me verán en entrenamientos, no pasare por sus templos cuando se encuentren en ellos para que no tengan que verme, el camino de rosas será abierto automáticamente en cuanto ustedes incendien su cosmos , no tendrán ni que pedir permiso verbalmente cuando pasen por Piscis.

—Hoy mismo hablare con el patriarca Saga para notificarle que es mi decisión permanecer en mi templo meditando y entrenando yo solo durante todo el dia.— finalmente concluyo diciendo eso Piscis.

—Eso suena muy bien— dijo Milo

Afrodita se puso de pie, con la cara hacia el piso para no tener que ver los ojos juzgadores de sus compañeros, ni que notaran que se esforzaba por aguantar que no resbalara ni una lagrima de sus ojos, emprendió su camino hacia su templo sin mirar atrás, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, sus ojos cada vez se tornaban mas rojos y acuosos hasta que no pudo retener mas ese liquido salado que pedía a gritos brotar de la bella mirada azul celeste del caballero de Piscis.

—¿No creen que fue muy duro en como se le ha tratado a Afrodita?— pregunto Kanon.

—Solo cuidamos nuestra integridad— contesto Aioria.

—Y fue decisión de el encerrarse como ermitaño, y pues creo que es lo mejor para todos, no te preocupes por ese anormal.— contesto Milo

A kanon no le convencía mucho eso que acababa de pasar, en cierta forma quizá se sentía aliviado no tener que ver a Afrodita, pero le daba tanta pena el que ese compañero sufriera por el rechazo de todos, había algo que llamaba su atención, quizá su aroma dulce, su mirada triste, pero sentía cierta debilidad cuando Piscis estaba cerca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jamás te voy amar**

Al llegar al templo de Piscis soltó mas lagrimas, realmente era una humillación por lo que había pasado y ni siquiera había hecho nada.

–¡Maldito DeathMask! ¡Te odio! ¡Pero jamás voy a volver a llorar por tu maldita culpa!– maldecía arrojando cosas en su habitación, destrozando todo a su paso con tanta frustración.

Esa misma noche, subía entre las sombras sin ser notado, se coló DeathMask para llegar a los aposentos de Afrodita, salto encima e intento besar.

–¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?– pregunto en tono molesto Dita.

–¿Pues besarte que no ves?– contesto con cinismo

–Eres un malnacido ¿porque has dicho tales estupideces a los demás?– pregunto con gran rabia.

–Me excitas más cuando haces esas caras – decía divertido Cáncer.

–Mira italiano de pacotilla ya me follaste ya tuviste lo que querías,¡ lárgate y ahora por tu culpa tendré que estar como vil delincuente en mi templo!– reclamo Dita.

–Pues lo hice porque así nadie se acercara a mi territorio, o sea tu, serás para mi solito– decía mientras daba una lamida en la oreja de Dita.

–Eres un cerdo, no voy a permitir que me uses a tu antojo– menciono Dita.

–Serás mi amante oficial, si no quieres que uno a uno en los templos se enteren de lo que hiciste, ya te dije que tengo todo en orden por si me pasa algo o te niegas a darme tu amor– amenazaba DeathMask.

–¿Amor? Eres estúpido o que? Yo jamás voy a sentir amor por ti!– dijo Dita empujando a DeathMask.

–Cállate tu me vas amar, ¿ no me digas que no te gusta como te hago el amor?– decía Death abrazando a Dita bajando su mano para apretarle un glúteo.

–Muy bien, ten mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras pero no esperes que me enamore de un monstruo como tu– reprochaba Dita.

–¿Monstruo yo?, en ese caso somos tan parecidos – El canceriano ya esta exasperándose. – Es culpa de ese bastardo de Kanon, ¿no es así?, ¡te gusta ese maldito!– decía muy molesto Death.

–Si ¿ y?– contesto desafiante Dita.

DeathMask colérico desgarro las ropas de Dita y tomo su cuerpo una vez mas preso de la rabia y el deseo que le provocaba ese cuerpo grácil, casi cada dos o tres noche subía al doceavo templo a repetir el acto hacia Afrodita, y no lograba recibir ni un gramo de amor de parte de Piscis.

Afrodita se la pasaba en el encierro, muy temprano salía al pueblo a comprar sus provisiones, para los entrenamientos había adecuado una salita dentro de su templo para realizar dichas actividades, cuando pasaban alguno de sus compañeros para ir a visitar a Saga , siempre permanecía oculto para que no le viesen ellos, así transcurrieron las semanas haciendo que el rostro de Dita se tornara cada vez mas amargo.

Una noche Dita se encontraba en su sala de entrenamientos golpeando un costal de arena, lo golpeaba con tal furia que pareciese que imaginara el rostro de DeathMask en el,maldecia entre cada puño que lanzaba.

–Si lo que quieres es que sufra, ¡tu también vas a sufrir maldito!– decía con furia Dita.

–¿Llegue en mal momento?– pregunto sarcástico DeathMask.

–¿Que quieres?–pregunto secamente Dita.

–No me trates así, yo vengo a llenarte de amor y tu me tratas mal– dijo en tono suave DeathMask.

–¿Ahh si?– contesto Dita con una voz mas melosa, se comenzó a acercar mas al caballero de Cáncer y acaricio su mejilla, el rostro de DeathMask se ilumino, era lo que siempre había esperado, esta locamente enamorado de Afrodita, tomo el rostro suavemente de Dita y besos sus labios tiernamente.

Afrodita subió inmediatamente el tono del beso, se dejo desvestir por Cáncer, este ultimo en segundos estaba desnudo, comenzó a besar el cuello de Dita, al tiempo que bajaba por el pecho su mano acariciando hasta encontrar el pezón y dar un apretón con dos dedos, de inmediato se acomodo entre las piernas y penetro, por primera vez de los labios de afrodita salían quejidos de placer, cerro los ojos, y comenzó a murmurar.

–Ohh mi amor, mas fuerte… mi Kanon te amo tanto…– gemía fuertemente y pronuncio sensualmente Dita.

De golpe detuvo el movimiento de caderas DeathMask, con una de sus manos tomo de las mejillas apretándola el rostro de Dita.

–¿Que carajos has dicho?– pregunto Death rechinando los dientes.

–Ay disculpa me equivoque– contesto carcajeándose Dita.

–¡No juegues conmigo! Que a lo mejor ese imbécil aparezca en el monte Yomotsu!– decía molesto Death.

–Ahh pues entonces me acostare con Saga, total son "Idénticos " ¿no crees?, además no creo que seas capaz de matar al patriarca, es superior en fuerza igual que el hombre que amo KANON– dijo burlándose Dita.

DeathMask enfurecido dio una fuerte cachetada a Dita y continuo con la penetración sin tanta delicadeza, mientras que la cara de Afrodita reflejaba rabia, ya no decía nada mas, solo apretaba los labios de enojo, ni una lagrima salía mas, era como si Death violara a un maniquí.

En el resto de la semana todo transcurrió como siempre, hasta que recibieron una carta de Saori en la que solicitaba la presencia en Japón de algunos de sus dorados, entonces Saga mando a llamar a los elegidos por la Diosa, ya esa decisión era conocida por todos los dorados a excepción de Afrodita que se la pasaba en su templo.


	7. Misión

**Mision**

En sus respectivos templos se encontraban los caballeros dorados que tenían que presentarse en Japón con su diosa, entre ropa, artículos personales y maletas tenían su ardua tarea para tener todo listo para partir muy temprano.

—No se cuanto tiempo me requiera la señorita Atena, así que debo aprovechar para despedirme, no quisiera dejar a mi amor tanto tiempo— hablaba solo DeathMask.

Rápidamente trato de empacar lo mas importante, para poder ir a Afrodita y despedirse como tanto ansiaba, las zancadas que daba cada vez eran mas largas, tenia unas ansias de llegar al ultimo templo, por fin frente a sus ojos se hallaba el templo de las rosas.

—Hola amore— dijo sarcásticamente DeathMask.

—¿Y ahora que rayos quieres?— pregunto Afrodita con su delicada voz levemente ronca pero muy suave a la vez.

—Pues ya sabes me toca ir con Atena, y por supuesto que me voy a despedir como debe de ser— contesto cínicamente DeathMask.

—Por lo menos me librare de tus asquerosas caricias— contesto con cara de desprecio Afrodita.

—Mira florecita ya me tienes cansado, creo que tendré que castigarte— le sentencio molesto Cáncer.

—¡Algún día me las vas a pagar todas!—dijo con coraje Afrodita antes de sentir como le daba un tirón el canceriano a su melena azul celeste.

Beso por la fuerza a Afrodita, llevando finalmente a empujones a la habitación, bajo de un tirón el pantalón con todo y ropa interior, forcejeando logro poner a Piscis boca abajo en la orilla de la cama, de un solo golpe y sin preparación entro en su trasero Death Mask, esos bellos ojos celeste solo se cerraron en automático apretando sus parpados, los puños de sus manos apretaron con fuerza las sabanas, contenía las lágrimas con mucho coraje.

—¡Ohh lindura que estrecho se siente!— hablaba realmente excitado DeathMask.

—Malnacido como puedes hacer esto, el era tu supuesto mejor amigo— reclamaba Afrodita.

—Callate, si lo que quieres es que se me quiten las ganas no lo vas a lograr— decía triunfante DeathMask.

—Te juro que si el estuviera aquí te cercenaría los testículos completos—volvió a sentenciar Afrodita.

—Pero esta muerto— decía DeathMask para soltar una pequeña carcajada.

En la escalinata rumbo al templo de Piscis, se encontraba subiendo Kanón de Géminis para dirigirse a los aposentos de su hermano mayor, tratando de no hacer ruido al llegar al templo, paso sigilosamente para no incomodar a Afrodita.

Con pasos suaves avanzaba, de pronto esa quietud que siempre caracterizaba el lugar se rompió, pudo detectar gemidos que provenían del interior, las orbes de Kanon se agrandaron de la impresión.

—¡Mhh, Afrodita eres una delicia!— decía jadeando DeathMask embistiendo con fuerza el cuerpo de Pisics.

Por unos segundos se detuvo a escuchar Géminis, apretó los dientes, y decidió seguir su camino para no estar escuchando tan desagradables gemidos de placer. Poco tiempo tardo en llegar a la cámara del patriarca, y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Te veo tenso hermano— comento Saga.

—¿Ehh?, no es nada, solo estaba algo distraído— contesto volteando a ver desde lo alto el ultimo templo.

—¿y bien a que debo tu visita?— pregunto Saga.

—Solo quería saber si ya sabias algo de Mu— comento Kanón.

—Pues aun no, yo espero que máximo en dos días este de regreso del mar báltico— contesto Saga.

—Te dije que yo podría ir conozco esas aguas— reclamo Kanon.

—Si pero Mu con sus poderes podría encontrar mas rápido el cofre que tu— le justifico Saga con un rostro serio.

Después de un rato charlando, los gemelos se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a descansar, así que Kanon comenzó a descender el tramo que comprendía la sala patriarcal al templo de Piscis, desde ahí pudo ver que una sombra salía de dicho templo, los rayos de la luna iluminaron mejor a aquella persona cuando ese extraño visitante avanzo tres escalones mas.

—¡ Asi que eras tu DeathMask!— dijo molesto entre dientes Kanon, al ver a lo lejos al de Cáncer aun acomodándose la camisa— asi que Kanon decidio detener su marcha para no toparse con aquel hombre, cuando vio desaparecer mas adelante a DeathMask, prosiguió con su camino, atravesó el templo de piscis, cerca de una de las puertas de las habitaciones del templo, observo unas gotas de sangre, las que miro con enojo.

—¿ y Todavía tenia el descaro de hacerse la victima?— pensaba Kanon refiriéndose a DeathMask cuando se atrevió a culpar a Afrodita de acosardor.

Camino mas rápido para llegar a su templo, lucia algo molesto, aunque no sabia ni porque, le toco el turno de atravesar Cáncer para su mala fortuna.

—Pidió permiso para pasar por tu templo— dijo con voz arisca el Geminiano dirigiéndose a Cáncer.

—¡Pasa!— dijo algo efusivo Cáncer.

—Veo que estas contento de ir con la señorita Atena— comento Geminis al ver la actitud de su compañero.

—Pues que te puedo decir, es un privilegio, quien lo estaría feliz de ser elegido por su diosa, y además irse del santuario a unas merecidas vacaciones, y si le agregamos un plus de despedirse del santuario con un magnifico sexo— parlaba muy satisfecho DeathMask.

—Que bueno, solo que lo último pudiste omitirlo, no me interesa saber si te revuelcas con alguien en el santuario o como resulta ser tu amante— contesto bastante incomodo y molesto Kanon.

—No te enojes, que yo no tengo la culpa que no tengas a quien follarte— dijo con gesto burlón Cáncer.

—Me retiro estoy cansando, y dale mis saludos a la señorita Atena— dijo despidiéndose fríamente el caballero de Géminis.

Ya habían transcurridos los dos días de tolerancia para tener de vuelta a Mu en el santuario, Saga comenzaba a preocuparse sobre la misión a la que había enviado al Carnero.

Unas pisadas se acercaban a la sala patriarcal, el destello de la armadura de Géminis saco de su trance al patriarca.

—Ya estoy aquí hermano— dijo Kanon arrodillándose ante Saga.

—Levántate no me gusta que hagas eso— contesto Saga extendiéndole la mano a su hermano.

—Pues cuando tu digas puedo partir en busca del cofre y de Mu— decía serio Kanon.

—Siento que algo no esta bien, y ni creas que dejare que vayas solo a Gotland— le respondio Saga regañando a su hermano.

—¿Quienes mas van?— pregunto Ansioso Kanon.

—Alguien que conoce esa isla bien, y además ha respondido muy bien a las ultimas misiones que ha ido en solitario, ya viene llegando por cierto— dijo Saga y segundos después se escucharon las pisadas del acompañante de Kanon.

—Su ilustrísima estoy a sus ordenes— dijo Afrodita inclinándose ante el.

—Muy bien, deben encontrar a Mu y el cofre donde se encuentra sellado Ares, ese cofre se encuentra en la isla de Gotland, la razón por la que irán ambos, es porque Kanon conoce bien esos mares, y tu Afrodita conoces esa Isla, deben partir ahora mismo— ordeno Saga muy preocupado.

—Si me disculpa maestro Saga, puedo ir yo solo a esa misión— dijo Afrodita.

—No, se que te gusta trabajar solo, pero por primera vez en tu vida aprende a trabajar en equipo— regaño enérgicamente Saga a el caballero de Piscis.

—Si señor— dijo en voz baja Afrodita.

—Bien, Kanon tu estas a cargo de la misión.— proclamo Saga.

Ambos caballeros salieron de la sala sin dirigirse la palabra, caminaron hacia la orilla del mar, hasta que Kanon se detuvo al pie de Cabo Sunion.

—Desde aquí partiremos, cruzaremos por debajo del mar, será mucho mas rápido— ordeno Kanon.

—Esta bien— dijo secamente Afrodita, y rezaba a los dioses no tener que toparse con la sirena que había escuchado mencionar por Milo en alguna ocasión con la cual supuestamente tuvo una aventura Kanon.

Rápidamente se lanzaron al agua, la corriente los absorbió, de pronto Afrodita despertó, se encontraba en el piso y a su lado de pie estaba Géminis. —Tardaste en despertar, vamos estamos cerca después de aquel arrecife esta la isla— dijo señalando Kanon.

Al parecer ya había anochecido cuando lograron salir a superficie, se posaron sobre un área rocosa sobre la playa.

—¿hacia donde están las ruinas?— pregunto Kanon.

—Al oeste, pero espera…— dijo Afrodita tomándolo del brazo cuando intento avanzar Kanon.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto extrañado Kanon.

—¿No sentiste?— pregunto Afrodita— hay unos cosmos extraños— comento a Kanon.

—Es verdad— dijo Kanon concentrándose para sentir esas presencias.

—Vayamos a refugiarnos allá, no podemos hacernos notar sin saber bien donde estamos parados— contesto Afrodita señalando la entrada de una gruta.

—Tienes razón, estaríamos arriesgando la vida de Mu y la integridad de ese cofre— contesto Kanon.

Se adentraron a la gruta, Afrodita conocía ese lugar asi que dirigio el camino dentro, sabia que existía otra salida, cuando estaban por llegar a la salida escucharon voces, Afrodita resbalo por la humedad del lugar, a lo que Kanon detuvo su cuerpo con fuerza para evitar que callera al suelo.

Le tapo la boca indicándole que no hiciera ruido, con la otra mano hizo seña que prestara atención a las voces.

—Mañana si ese mago no nos abre el cofre el jefe dijo que le arrancaría los ojos— decía una voz gangosa de un hombre.

—Y si tuviese razón ese pelos morados, y solo un dios puede abrirlo— comentaba otro hombre.

—Patrañas seguro que si puede hacerlo el— contesto el primero, mientras se iban alejando del lugar.

Kanon continuaba tapándole la boca a Afrodita arrinconados en una esquina, hasta que reacciono que ya se habían alejado esos tipos, soltó suavemente la mano que tapaba la boca, sin poder evitar rozar tiernamente los labios de Afrodita, ese gesto hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos, sus corazones se aceleraron, los ojos esmeralda de Kanon atravesaban los ojos celestes de Afrodita como si hechizados estuviesen, entrecerró los ojos Kanon, para lo que Afrodita tomo como una señal de que ambos querían mas que solo mirarse y sentir el latido de sus corazones que estaban demasiado cerca, alzo su brazos para posarlos en los hombros de kanon y al ver inmóvil a Géminis, subió los brazos al cuello y se acercó mas al rostro, en un electrizando roce junto sus labios a los de Kanon, dándose un cálido y corto beso.


	8. Sacrificio por amor

**Sacrificio por amor**

Kanon continuaba tapándole la boca a Afrodita arrinconados en una esquina, hasta que reacciono que ya se habían alejado esos tipos, soltó suavemente la mano que tapaba la boca, sin poder evitar rozar tiernamente los labios de Afrodita, ese gesto hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos, sus corazones se aceleraron, los ojos esmeralda de Kanon atravesaban los ojos celestes de Afrodita como si hechizados estuviesen, entrecerró los ojos Kanon, para lo que Afrodita tomo como una señal de que ambos querían mas que solo mirarse y sentir el latido de sus corazones que estaban demasiado cerca, alzo su brazos para posarlos en los hombros de kanon y al ver inmóvil a Géminis, subió los brazos al cuello y se acercó mas al rostro, en un electrizando roce junto sus labios a los de Kanon, dándose un cálido y corto beso.

—No, esto es un error, yo no soy de esos— dijo deslizando sus manos que habían rozado tímidamente las mejillas de Afrodita tomando ahora los hombros a Afrodita para empujarlo bruscamente, lo que para Afrodita fue como un balde de agua fría.

— Perdón… yo no quise… perdóname por favor mal interprete las cosas y por eso te…— trataba de justificar su arranque Afrodita pidiendo perdón con una cara de susto.— sé que te prometí no volver acercarme a ti con esas intenciones, te juro que no volverá a pasar— dijo dándole la espalda a Kanon, apretó los puños en señal de frustración, los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas pero no permitió que alguna cayera, se sentía con el corazón destrozado, lo menos que quería hacer sentir a su querido Kanon era inspirarle asco y parecía que esa sensación había logrado con sus imprudentes impulsos.

Por otra parte Kanon, se ahogaba en miles de pensamientos confusos, ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar?, ¿acaso le gustaba Afrodita?, ¿ porque había sentido bien el roce de esos labios?, pero si el no era homosexual, nunca había sentido atracción por ningún hombre, eso era imposible.

Esos minutos en silencio de ambos se rompió cuando Afrodita volvió hablar.

—Caballero Geminis debemos apresurarnos con un plan de rescate de Mu— dijo Fríamente Afrodita y con un aire dolido.

—Es cierto, creo que debemos de eliminar a los guardias de una vez por todas, sin llamar la atención— contesto seriamente y con el ceño fruncido Kanon.

—¿ entonces sugieres no encender el cosmos?— pregunto Afrodita.

—Así es, habrá que pelear por el momento con las manos desnudas, se ven muy débiles, de ahí ubicar exactamente donde esta cautivo Mu.— respondió Geminis.

Acto seguido Afrodita comenzó a retirarse su armadura pieza por pieza manualmente, mientras Géminis imito dicha acción, sin evitar mirar de soslayo al Pisciano, esa figura delgada estaba torneada con firmes músculos no tanto como los de el, pero a la vez se veía frágil, por un momento recordó un comentario que le hizo en una ocasión Milo, que el Afrodita de ahora se veía mas afeminado de como lo recordaba antes, volvió a observar a Afrodita con ese esbelto cuerpo pero diferente al de Shaka o Mu que al igual eran delgados, pero en cambio este que miraba tenia algo que lo hacia diferente quizá notaba una pronunciada cintura o unas caderas mas ensanchadas ese algo que lo hacia ver diferente, un tanto femenino, que a la vez no era desagradable para su vista, meneo la cabeza en negación tratando de sacarse de encima esos pensamientos.

—vamos— pronuncio Afrodita.

Ambos salieron de la cueva, tratando de escabullirse entre la naturaleza, Afrodita como si fuera un felino subió a un árbol, Geminis observo desde tras de unas rocas, todo lo que hacia Afrodita lo hacia con tanta gracia y sensualidad a su parecer, de pronto se escucharon pasos, Afrodita se sostuvo de sus piernas en el árbol, se balanceo ágilmente quedando pendido de cabeza, alcanzo el cuello de uno de los guardias y giro rápidamente tronando el cuello.

Se dejo caer del árbol, cayendo casi en cuclillas sensualmente, tomo a otro por la espalda y repitió el método, Kanon observo lo frio que resultaba ser Piscis para matar sin piedad, y entro en acción realizando golpes en la nuca y llaves que acababan con los insipientes soldados.

De nuevo detuvo Afrodita a otro tipo por la espalda, y desarmo al soldado, este traía una daga, se la coloco en el cuello.

—¿Dónde esta Mu?— dijo casi con un susurro Afrodita en el oído del soldado.

—Muñeca crees que te lo dire asi nada mas— contesto desfachatado el tipo.

Afrodita enfurecio y miro a Kanon estupefacto al haber oído como le había contestado ese tipo.

—Habla de una vez si no quieres ver de lo que soy capaz— dijo Afrodita acercando las el arma punzo cortante.

— quizá si fuera mas cariñosa te diría, hueles delicioso puedo inhalar tus feromonas mujer— contesto el tipo un tanto excitado— no sabia que en el santuario hubiera guerreras tan hermosas— fue lo ultimo que dijo el soldado porque en ese arranque de ira Afrodita hundió la daga en la yugular del tipo.

— ¿porque no esperaste a que nos revelara el lugar?— pregunto sorprendido Kanon, por lo que había escuchado y presenciado.

— no nos iba decir nada, no lo viste hablaba estupideces— contesto enfurecido Afrodita.

Feromonas, quizá y tenia razón el soldado, desprendía Afrodita esa sustancia, y era lo que hacia que el se comportara extraño con su compañero, pero también lo confundió con una mujer, ese enfureció al psicópata que traía de compañero de misión.

En poco tiempo terminaron con los veinte guardias que resguardaban el lugar, regresaron a cueva, con el agua que escurria dentro se limpio la sangre salpicada Afrodita, posteriormente se colocaron la armadura, y salieron en busca de Mu, llegaron a unas ruinas que parecían como una sala de sacrificios, se veía un Mu casi desmayado, ensangrentado y maniatado, en una mesita de piedra estaba el famoso cofre.

—yo desato a Mu y tu vas por el cofre— ordeno Kanon, a lo que Afrodita solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Justo cuando comenzaba a desatar a Mu, y Afrodita llegaba a donde el cofre, un sai paso velozmente cerca de la cabeza de Kanon, esto lo hizo reaccionar, termino de desatar a Mu, y se puso en guardia.

—¿Quién carajos eres?— pregunto Kanon.

— Astreo de Sátiro y será un gusto eliminar a tres dorados de una sola estocada— dijo el hombre con una risa maquiavélica.

— Eso esta por verse, ROSAS DEMONIACAS REALES— lanzo sus rosas demoniacas en contra Afrodita quedando boquiabierto al ver como miles de sais atravesaban sus rosas.

—hermosas rosas, como tu pero no me han hecho rasguño alguno.—contesto burlonamente— HURACAN DE OSCURIDAD—grito lanzando un aire denso y oscuro que lanzo a los tres contra los muros.

—eres muy fuerte pero nosotros no somos tan débiles como crees— mencionó Kanon.

—espera, ROSAS PIRAÑA— lanzo sus proyectiles Dita,Astreo los esquivo esta vez.

—TRIANGULO DORADO— kanon trato de enviarlo lejos en otra dimensión, pero con ayuda de in sai se sostuvo de unas rocas al momento que iba ser absorbido.

— SAI MORTAL— grito Astreo enviando miles de SAIS a destrozar a Kanon, sangre por doquier se salpicó, Astreo se carcajeo triunfal, frente a Mu cayo el cofre ensangrentado, de la espalda del caballero dorado emanaba sangre, una mano delicada se arranco el Sai.

—Vayanse, y entréguenle el cofre al patriarca, yo me encargare de este tipo— musito Afrodita mal herido.

—estas loco, no nos vamos a ir sin ti— le reclamo molesto Kanon.

— No se iran, ese cofre es mio, el señor Ares tiene que despertar— gritaba Astreo.

—Afrodita no tienes que sacrificarte— dijo Mu preocupado.

—a esto vine de nuevo a la vida, a entregarla en nombre de Atena, a mi ya nadie me espera en casa, ustedes tienen amigos, y tu Kanon, tienes un hermano y una novia que esperan verte con vida, ahora aléjense rápidamente si no quieren morir conmigo— ordeno Afrodita con desespero.

En automatico empezaron alejarse pero los sentimientos de culpa no los dejaban avanzar rápido.

—Que tierno, parece mas bien un sacrificio de amor, lo haces por ese hombre verdad, se ve que no le importa tu vida— dijo Astreo burlándose de Afrodita.

— ¡cállate ya!— grito Afrodita derramando una lágrima, levanto ambos brazos arremolinando un aire con olor a sangre y color rojo— ESPINAS CARMESÍ— grito bajando los brazos y colocándolos al frente.

Kanon y Mu voltearon a ver ese ataque nunca antes usado por Afrodita, observando como por los poros de la piel del Pisciano salían espinas llenas de sangre y se incrustaban en el cuerpo de Astreo cayendo este de manera instantánea muerto, el cuerpo de Afrodita continuaba de pie e inmóvil.

El geminiano hizo el intento de acercarse, pero Mu lo detuvo— no lo hagas, esa técnica concentra cierta cantidad de veneno lo que resulta Afrodita altamente toxico para todos— explico el carnero.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunto angustiado Kanon.

— El ultimo hombre que uso esa técnica fue Albafika de Piscis, el era de la generación de mi maestro, me explico que la uso antes de morir enfrentando un espectro, por ser muy dañina para la gente que esta alrededor ha sido prácticamente nula el uso de esa técnica por los siguientes caballeros de Piscis— conto entristecido Mu.

— Me estas diciendo que se desangro a propósito para matarlo— dijo Géminis indignado.

— Prácticamente si, y por la gravedad de sus heridas esta muy débil, no podemos acercarnos a ayudarlo porque nos mataría el veneno, a menos que el mismo volviera a neutralizarlo— detallo Mu en su explicación.

—Váyanse, aquí no hay nada que puedan hacer… si soy digno de portar esa armadura resistiré, si no me iré feliz de haber cumplido con mi destino— contesto Afrodita con la voz débil y entre cortante, intento dar un paso tambaleándose para caer boca bajo quedando inmóvil.

— ¡No! , Afrodita— grito frustrado Kanon, dejando derramar lágrimas al ver a Piscis, volteo a ver a Mu que también lloraba en silencio.


	9. Fiebre

Fiebre

Paso un buen rato después que se retiraron Geminis y Aries del lugar donde yacía tirado Piscis en un inmerso charco de sangre, su corazón palpitaba aun lento, y su respiración entre cortada, era evidente que Afrodita seguía con vida, pero muy débil, imágenes llegaban a la mente del caballero de la doceava casa, su cuerpo aletargado rondaba el mundo de los sueños.

Flash Back

—Eres muy fuerte, esa técnica que estas intentado hacer, tiene muchos años de no utilizarse, preferiría que nunca lo intentes— dijo con tono preocupante el hombre mayor de cabellera rubia.

—pero maestro Cardinale— contesto Afrodita con molestia.

—Obedece al maestro y no rezongues— se escucho la dulce voz que regañaba a Afrodita.

—¡Erik!— gritó con molestia Afrodita apretando los puños en forma de berrinche.

Fin FlashBack

—ooh maestro Cardinale, perdóneme por desobedecerle, a ti Erik por romper mi promesa,¿ porque no vienes por mi?— se preguntaba Afrodita despertando de su sueño.— supongo que aun no es tiempo verdad…— decía mirando al cielo, asi que comenzó a elevar su cosmos para neutralizar de nuevo su sangre, al cabo de unos minutos termino de realizar la neutralización, apago su cosmos sintiéndose sumamente débil.

— tendré que enjuagarme un poco— musito Dita, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo se levanto tambaleante, busco un riachuelo para sumergirse y limpiar un poco las heridas, posteriormente emprendió el viaje devuelta al santuario.

En el santuario se efectuaban las actividades normales, Saga presenciaba un entrenamiento en el coliseo, aunque sumamente preocupado por la misión de rescate de Mu, asi que miraba a los caballeros entrenar sin poner atención, hasta que un soldado llego corriendo hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, anuncio que iban entrando los caballeros dorados heridos, esa noticia hizo que se levantara como un resorte de su lugar, al coliseo iban entrando lentamente dos armaduras doradas con uno de sus portadores herido.

Rápidamente los rodearon los demás, Saga se acerco para que le explicaran lo sucedido.

—Kanon, ¿Qué pasa?, Mu estas herido, ¡Ayudendolos¡— ordenaba Saga muy agitado y preocupado.

Aioria y Shaka cogieron del brazo a Mu, lo recostaron para analizar sus heridas, Aioria comenzó a usar su cosmos para tratar de sanar las heridas del Ariano.

—Aquí esta el cofre con el sello intacto— dijo Kanon con la voz triste a Saga y le extendió el cofre.

— me habían asustado que bueno que resguardaron bien el cofre, pero… ¿Dónde esta Afrodita?— pregunto muy intrigado Saga, disimuladamente los demás dorados prestaron atención, ellos también habían notado que Piscis no había llegado.

— Se sacrificó para que pudiésemos salir a salvo con el cofre— dijo Mu incorporándose un poco.

—¿Cómo?— pregunto Saga boquiabierto.

— Saga, el tipo que tenia capturado a Mu… estuvo apunto de acribillarme con sus Sais en un descuido mio, pero el se interpuso como un escudo— decía Kanón con la voz entrecortada— estaba mal herido que… decidio quedarse a eliminarlo con la poca energía que le quedaba— dijo casi con la voz en susurro.

—uso las espinas carmesí— hablo Mu completando el relato.

Saga solo cerro los ojos en señal de que le pesaba la perdida, su rostro bondadoso se entristeció al escuchar el relato de su hermano y de Mu.

De pronto unos pasos metálicos y cansados comenzaron a escucharse, los presentes al ver quien era, abrieron paso, frente a Saga se encontraba arrodillado y cabizbajo Kanon, junto Mu aun curándole heridas, y la voz que escucharon los descoloco.

—Su ilustrísima disculpe la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes pero aquí estoy para rendir mi reporte— dijo una cansada voz de Afrodita que avanzaba a paso lento y tambaleante.

—¡Ayuden a Afrodita¡— ordeno preocupado Saga, los dorados seguían inmóviles como si no hubiese dicho nada el patriarca, a excepción de Kanon que se levanto como bólido para tratar de ayudar a Afrodita, ante las miradas de molestia de los otros, en especial la de Milo.

— No es necesario Géminis, puedo solo, además tengo heridas que pueden llegar a afectarlos si las toca, no quiero que alguien termine envenenado, aun asi se lo agradezco patriarca— dijo determinante Afrodita— ahora si me permite retirarme a mi templo a curarme las heridas— pidió a Saga.

—Adelante Afrodita, me alegra que estés bien, Hierba mala nunca muere— dijo Saga un poco mas tranquilo.

Dentro del templo de Piscis, Afrodita comenzó a curarse las heridas que tenia, se levanto de la silla donde estaba realizándolo, se miro al espejo dando la espalda y torciendo la cabeza para poder inspeccionar bien lo de la espalda, entonces localizo por debajo del hombro una herida profunda.

—¡maldición no me llego!— dijo con desespero Afrodita al tratar de pasar una gasa con agua oxigenada, a lo que decidió destapar la botella de alcohol y chorrearla sobre su espalda, frunció el ceño aguantando el inmenso ardor que sentía, con la cara un tanto descompuesta por el dolor hizo fin a la curación de esa área ya que no podía hacer mas.

Ya habían pasado un par de días después de que habían regresado de la misión Geminis, Aries y Piscis, el cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro y estrellado, en el tercer templo su guardián se removía en su cama, inquieto por una pesadilla que lo estaba atormentando, bañado de sudor se encontraba, en su mente un sueño lo atormentaba, al parecer se encontraba caminando sobre un hermoso jardín repleto de rosas, el aroma era penetrante y dulce, una sonrisita lo hizo girarse, ahí estaba Afrodita con una rosa en tono rosa pálido que jugueteaba cerca de su rostro, con la otra mano libre la estiraba invitándolo a acercarse, cuando Kanon decide a dar el primer paso, el lugar donde estaba Afrodita se llenaba de enredaderas, asi que Kanon luchaba por quitarlas, cuando por fin logra pasar, encuentra a Afrodita en un féretro repleto de rosas, con ese rostro hermoso que lo caracteriza.

De pronto Kanon despierta de un brinco asustado, se da cuenta que esta empapado en sudor, se levanta al baño a darse una ducha, aunque sigue preocupado por el sueño que tuvo, con esa intranquilidad y una opresión en su pecho se decide salir de su templo a ver a Afrodita.

Era tanta su preocupación que no le tomo mucho tiempo desplazarse por los ocho templos restantes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a la puerta de Piscis, se armo de valor e hizo un llamado, todo estaba en silencio, eso lo alarmo un poco mas, asi que se decidio entrar, busco por la sala principal, todo estaba solitario, llego a la habitación de Afrodita, giro la perilla, y ahí vio a Piscis hecho un ovillo sobre un sofá, se acerco y llamo suavemente, no obtuvo respuesta, removio el cabello celeste que cubria el angelical rostro de Afrodita, peligrosamente como si estuviese hechizado se acerco lentamente.

—Afrodita…— volvió a llamar quedito Kanon, los labios de Kanon buscaron tiernamente los de Afrodita, probando esos suaves labios solo exteriormente, los pudo sentir tibios, muy tibios para su consideración, coloco su mano en la frente y pudo notar el mismo calor.

—Estas hirviendo en fiebre— dijo asustado Kanon.

— ¡No por favor!— decía en forma de lamento Afrodita— me lastimas, ya no… DeathMask no..— Suplicaba Afrodita.

—Tranquilo no pasa nada— decía Kanon sorprendido por lo que decía Afrodita, trato de tranquilizarlo pero en su cabeza no entendía porque decía eso, si para el DeathMask y Afrodita era amantes.

—Sálvame Erik…— volvió a Susurrar Afrodita, Kanon al escuchar eso, fruncio el ceño, algo le molestaba y no lo comprendía, porque debía de molestarle que Afrodita llamara a ese hombre "Erik".


	10. Velando sus sueños

**Velando sus sueños**

—Maldición este chico esta desvariando por la fiebre— mascullaba Kanon, mientras buscaba una compresa con un pequeño balde para colocárselo en la frente a Piscis.

—Sueltame… no… te amo Kanon— balbuceaba Afrodita, justo en la ultima frase Kanon se quedo completamente helado.

Ante tal declaración el geminiano se sintió mas comprometido, ese muchachito le había salvado la vida por amor, lo minimo que podía hacer era cuidarlo, asi que decidio bajar a la casa vecina con un balde grande.

Toco las habitaciones de Camus, este ultimo despertó y salio solo con un pantalón largo de la pijama, y sorprendido vio que era Kanon el que había interrumpido su descanso.

—¿sucede algo? Es raro que tu andes a estas horas por aquí— pregunto preocupado el Acuario.

— no quiero importunarte lo que pasa es que venia de estar con Saga, y al atravesar el templo de Piscis escuche quejidos y decidí averiguar que pasaba— relataba mintiendo evidentemente, pero al no ver que sospechase Camus de su mentiras prosiguió— y vi muy enfermo a Afrodita esta hirviendo en fiebre, asi que me quede a auxiliarlo, ¿podrías congelar esto?— hablo con la mirada preocupada Kanon.

—Claro que si, es mas si necesitas que yo vaya y con mi cosmos le paremos la fiebre …— decía al ser interrumpido por Kanon.

—No!, digo no es necesario tanta molestia, con esto será suficiente— dijo primero sobresaltado y luego tranquilo.

Subió con el balde de agua congelada, aun sorprendido por como le había mentido a Camus y luego negándole a subir, que diablos pasaba con el. Se dirigió al baño, con su puño rompió el hielo en cubos pequeños y los echo a la tina, le abrió al agua fría y la lleno.

En el sofá estaba despertando Afrodita aun débil por la fiebre.

—¿kanon?— pregunto con extrañeza Afrodita— ¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogo con sorpresa.

— pase por aquí y vi que estabas mal, ven aca tienes que darte un baño helado— dijo kanon tomando del hombro a Afrodita.

A este gesto reacciono Afrodita con un quejido fuerte, lo que alarmo a Kanon de sobre manera.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? Déjame examinar la herida— ordeno Kanon.

—NO NO— se reusaba con alarma Afrodita.

—Es necesario entiéndelo, seguramente la herida esta infectada y es por eso tu fiebre tan alta— regaño el geminiano.

Afrodita accedió dándole la espalda a Kanon y bajando solo una minima parte de la camisa por detrás, ahí pudo ver Kanon la herida ennegrecida, lo cual le causo hacer una cara de susto, al simple roce con la herida Afrodita se retorcia de dolor, Kanon busco el botiquín, saco lo necesario para curar, comenzó a limpiar la zona, la herida supuraba en demasia pus.

—Pequeño necesito limpiar bien la herida, aguanta por favor— dijo cariñosamente, Afrodita solo asento con la cabeza— si duele mucho apriétame— insistió Kanon para no lastimar a Dita.

Con ambas manos apretó la herida suavemente, dejando salir el liquito viscoso, Afrodita solo apretaba la pierna de Kanon en señal de mitigar su dolor, fue necesario sacar de tajo la pus de manera mas rápida para que no prolongarle el dolor mas a Afrodita, un quejido agudo casi como alarido nada masculino salió de la garganta de Afrodita.

—Tranquilo ya paso— dijo consolándolo Kanon, acaricio su suave cabellera, y levanto para llevar a Piscis a la tina.

Al estar dentro del baño, Afrodita pidió entrar solo a la tina, Kanon insistió en ayudarlo, pero se negó rotundamente.

Derrotado salió y espero sentado frente al baño, comenzó a recordar la ocasión que paso por la casa de Piscis y había escuchado como hacían el amor DeathMask y Afrodita, luego las manchas de sangre, después recordó los delirios de Afrodita, sufria en esos delirios pedía suplicante a alguien que lo dejara y después nombraba a DeathMask.

—Acaso DeathMask… no Kanon deja de pensar estupideces— se decía a si mismo.

Después de un rato de estar esperando, se decidió a tocar la puerta del baño.

—Afrodita, ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto preocupado Kanon por la tardanza.

La puerta se abrió saliendo Afrodita recién bañado, con ropa limpia, aun débil, tratando de caminar lo mejor posible avanzo, Kanon al ver el esfuerzo enorme que hacia Afrodita se atrevió a cargarlo para llevarlo a la cama, lo acomodo y le ofrecio un te que acababa de preparar de hiervas medicinales que acostumbraba a tener Dohko en el santuario.

—bebe este por favor— dijo Kanon ofreciéndole la taza.

— Muchas gracias— contesto bebiendo un poco de ese líquido amargo, al poco rato quedo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kanon se acomodó en el sillón donde había encontrado a Afrodita delirando, dispuesto a quedarse a velar el sueño de su ángel salvador.

La luz de la mañana se filtro en la habitación, despertó Kanon observando aquella habitación tan bien ordenada , se asomo a ver si seguía dormido Afrodita, y algo debajo de su almohada llamo su atención, era una fotografía del santuario y en la parte posterior decía "Para la flor mas bella… tu querido Erik", la reacción que tuvo Kanon solo fue el de enchuecar la boca, después desvió su mirada en el tocador, habían dos relicarios, uno tenia la letra tallada E, otro la letra I, cuando estuvo apunto de tomarlos para abrirlos, afrodita despertó.

—Pense que había soñado contigo, pero aquí estas— dijo suavemente Afrodita.

Kanon dio un brinco por ser casi descubierto al andar de curioso, se encamino a donde estaba Afrodita.

—¿Como te sientes?— pregunto preocupado.

—Algo débil, por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, hasta… — dijo Afrodita quedándose en silencio rozando sus labios, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

Kanon se avergonzó al notar a que se refería Afrodita, pensó que no había dado cuenta Piscis que cuando llego le robo un inocente beso.

—Ire al pueblo por unos antibióticos, no tardo— dijo rápidamente el geminiano.

—esta bien, pero no le digas a nadie de mi situación por favor— suplico Afrodita.

—Pequeño no te preocupes— contesto Kanon sonriente.

Después de un rato regreso Kanon con las medicinas para Afrodita, administrándole las pastillas después de tomar un poco de sopa.

—Gracias— dijo Afrodita rompiendo el silencio— pero creo que es tiempo que regreses a tus actividades— sentencio Afrodita.

—Es lo minimo que merecias, después de haber arriesgado tu vida por mi ,¿Estarás bien?— pregunto Kanon.

—Si, vete— contesto Afrodita, cuando Kanon estaba por retirarse le llamo— Kanon solo una cosa antes de irte, el…. Beso … ¿fue real?— pregunto Afrodita con los ojos ilusionados.

—Si— contesto Kanon para salir huyendo rápidamente, no pude ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Afrodita al escucharlo.


	11. Declaracion de amor

**Declaración de amor**

Exactamente habían transcurrido dos días desde aquel encuentro, donde Kanon tuvo que aceptar que había besado a Afrodita por voluntad propia, el geminiano estaba asustado, ya no sabia si el haberse atrevido a besarlo, por confesarlo, o por que evidentemente había una atracción entre ellos.

Caminaba como león enjaulado en su habitación el gemelo, todo lo atormentaba, tenia muchas ganas de subir al doceavo templo a ver como seguía Afrodita, ya no eran ganas lo que lo embriagaba si no una necesidad por ver semejante belleza, era como si lo hubiese embrujado.

Soy un estúpido porque bese a ese muchachito— se decía a si mismo molesto Kanon— no me puede estar pasando esto, yo no soy… jamás me han gustado los hombres— se decía halándose el cabello con desespero.

De pronto como si se tratara de inercia, comenzó a subir las escalinatas del santuario, cuando reacciono se encontraba justo en la entrada del templo de Piscis.

—¿Me buscabas?— pregunto Afrodita saliendo de un pequeño jardín que esta a un costado de su templo.

—No… yo… solo pasaba a ver… a subir a ver a mi hermano— contesto nervioso Kanon.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, me gustaría invitarte una taza de Té— invito Afrodita con voz amable.

—Esta bien— contesto Kanon adentrándose al templo.

La tetera comenzó a sonar, indicando que el té se encontraba listo, Afrodita se dirigió a buscarla a la cocina, regresando a la pequeña salita donde se encontraba sentado Kanon, coloco una charola con unas galletitas de mantequilla, y sirvió el té en ambas tazas.

—¿ Por que me besaste?— pregunto Afrodita después de dar un sorbo al té.

— No lo se, quizá fue un impulso— contesto Kanon nervioso atragantándose un poco el Té.

—Ya veo— contesto un poco triste Afrodita.

—Tu mencionaste cosas mientras delirabas.. ¿ me amas?— pregunto directamente Kanon tras recordarle ese dia.

Afrodita agacho la mirada y contesto— lo menos que quise es hacerte sentir incomodo, no se en que momento ni como pero me enamore de ti, no quiero que pienses que trato de embaucarte, te juro que lo menos que quiero es influir en tus sentimientos.

—pero.. – dijo kanon siendo interrumpido por Afrodita.

—Déjame terminar por favor— pidió Afrodita— yo no se si me equivoco pero levemente siento que no te soy tan indiferente— dijo mirando con ojos esperanzadores a Kanon.

Este desvió la mirada sonrojándose al oir el comentario de Piscis.— Me siento confundido— contesto con voz suave— a mi nunca me han atraído los hombres— continuo hablando Kanon.

—Kanon, dime que sientes por mi— imploro Afrodita acercándose a donde estaba sentado Kanon, tomando con ambas manos su rostro— mírame, dime que sientes aquí dentro— dijo colocando la palma de su mano a la altura del corazón de Kanon— mírame como un ser humano simple, no me pongas genero y dime que sientes, porque a mi se me sale el corazón cada que te veo, el verte peligrando me sacude el alma, aunque no me correspondas mi ser te ama profundamente— decía Afrodita con una voz suave y tierna— cierra los ojos y déjate llevar— dijo finalmente Piscis.

—Yo… siento la necesidad de verte, olerte, escucharte, cuando estoy cerca mi corazón se acelera… no se que me pasa me descolocas— dijo desesperado Kanon, parando de hablar al sentir la respiración de Afrodita muy cercana a su rostro.

Afrodita estaba apunto de besar a Kanon, pero se detuvo, no quería presionar a Kanon y si el reaccionaba mal, esas dudas inundaron su mente, entonces se separo de Kanon, pero la mano de Kanon se coloco detrás de su nuca atrayendo su rostro hacia el, rozando sus labios dulces, con movimientos suaves invito a Afrodita a seguir el beso, entreabriendo los suaves labios dando paso a una tímida lengua de Kanon que se aventuraba a explorar la cavidad de Piscis, se rozaron tímidamente las puntas de sus lenguas, en movimiento de golpe se apartó Geminis.

—Esto no esta bien— decía Kanon llevándose las manos a la frente— tu estas con alguien ya, como puedes amarme— sentencio el geminiano.

—¿Qué dices?.. yo no— Decía sin entender bien Afrodita.

—¿Y DeathMask que?— pregunto serio Kanon.

Afrodita se levanto del sofá, apretando los puños con frustración se acercó al otro sofá, tomo las rosas que tenia en el jarrón, las sujeto fuertemente del tallo dejando que las espinas se le enterrasen en las manos, las estrujo con furia desojándose por tal fuerza cada pétalo. Esa reacción dejo extrañado a Kanon, que no terminaba de entender porque reaccionaba de esa manera.

—No entiendo porque te pones furioso, yo no quiero tener problemas con Death cuando regrese.

—¿De donde sacas lo de DeathMask?— pregunto con rabia Afrodita.

—La noche anterior de que se fuera a Japón los oí cuando subí a ver a mi hermano— dijo con molestia Kanon.

Afrodita apretó los ojos y recordó el amargo día, entonces después de unos instantes dijo— Death Mask sabe perfectamente que te amo a ti— esa confesión dejó completamente sorprendido a Kanon— ¿ y sabes una cosa?— pregunto con sarcasmo y con ojos vidriosos Afrodita— No le importa saber que mi corazón late de amor por ti, pero parece que el tuyo no siente lo mismo, ¿qué mas da ya?, no se cuando regrese pero ojala nunca llegase ese día, para no sentir sus asquerosos besos, sus caricias lascivas— paro de hablar solo para tomar aire y fuerzas para decirle mas— no tener que aguantar como toma mi cuerpo, mientras los demás escuchan sus gemidos de placer con total indiferencia mientras yo trato de concentrarme en no oírlo para contener mi estomago apunto de colapsarse de asco, porque se que nadie por mas que se den cuenta, nadie me va salvar de ese maldito infierno que paso cada vez que llega a saciar su deseo— termino de hablar soltando unas lágrimas, que rápidamente trato de ocultar levantándose y dando la espalda a un Kanon que no cabía en asombro y estremecimiento al escuchar eso.

—No puede ser, Afrodita el te…— Kanon trataba de preguntarle pero la garganta parecía habérsele anudado.

—Varias veces…¿ recuerdas el día que te bese la primera vez?— pregunto Afrodita— esos rasguños de la cara que tenia DeathMask, si se los hice yo, fue la primera vez que me violó— dijo con voz entrecortada Afrodita.

—Perdóname por favor, esa noche que los escuche… yo pude haber evitado que te hiciera daño una vez mas— decía Kanon tomando de los hombros a Afrodita para girarlo frente a él.

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero mas problemas— suplico Afrodita.

Kanon abrazo a Piscis para que dejase de llorar, acaricio su cabello tiernamente, y se aferro a mas fuerte a su cuerpo.

—Yo ya no se en quien confiar, no quiero que el amarte me nuble las ideas, y termines siendo como el— decía con voz preocupada Afrodita.

— en mi puedes confiar— decía suavemente Kanon.

— Como me pides que confie en ti, yo te amo tanto que te diría mis secretos, pero tu no confias en ti mismo, no eres capaz de dejarte llevar por lo que siente tu corazón, a menos que… el hecho de que DeathMask me…. A menos que sientas asco por mi— dijo tajante Afrodita.

— No digas eso por favor— respondió Kanon dándole un beso suave en los labios.

— Kanon amame como yo a ti, permite abrirte mi corazón, mostrarte mi verdadera esencia, el amarme no te hará homosexual, quiero que tu seas dueño de mi cuerpo y alma— decía suplicante Afrodita acariciándole el rostro.

— Afrodita, yo estoy perdiendo el balance por ti, quiero ser parte de ti, pero tengo miedo— le susurraba Kanon al oído, acercándose a los labios de Afrodita, haciendo que los separe con la punta de su lengua, deslizándola sobre las comisuras de Piscis, pudiendo entrar completamente el su boca, palmándose con sus lenguas, tornándose ese suave beso en un delicioso y apasionado beso.

Sin separar sus bocas, comenzaron a estrechar mas sus cuerpos, a lo que el Geminiano deslizo sus manos sobre el trasero de Afrodita, mientras las hábiles manos delicadas de Afrodita desabotonan la camisa de Kanon, encontrando el pecho desnudo de este, acaricio su musculoso abdomen, haciéndolo estremecer, el aire comenzó a faltarles separándose un poco sus labios para poder respirar y continuar con la sesión de besos, caminaron unos pasos hasta topar con la pared, recargando sobre ella el cuerpo de Afrodita, mientras Kanon se despojaba de los pantalones de ambos, sobre una de las piernas de Afrodita se podía sentir el hinchado miembro de Kanon producto de la excitación que estaba experimentando.

—Espera..— decía Jadeante Afrodita.

—ohh Afrodita, ya no puedo controlarme, me tienes loco, te amo— decía falto de respiración Kanon.

—Te amo tanto, ya no tengo dudas en mostrarte lo que soy— le contesto Afrodita separándose un poco de Kanon, para despojarse la camisa.

—¿Pero que…?— dijo Kanon al observar a Afrodita sin su camisa, su pecho estaba envuelto en un vendaje, el cual Afrodita tiró de uno de sus extremos, dejando que este se deslizase lentamente.

—No puede ser…— decía con Asombro Kanon, que no pudo esperar a que el vendaje cayera por completo, beso efusivamente a Afrodita en los labios, terminando de sacar las vendas, para acariciar suavemente esas dos montañas que sobre salían del cuerpo de Afrodita.

Afrodita echo hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir las caricias de Kanon, comenzando a besar esa piel de terciopelo de su cuello, de las piernas levanto a Afrodita cargando su cuerpo para llevarlo a la habitación.

Coloco a Afrodita sobre la cama, susurrándole al oído— Estas preciosa mi cielo— comenzando a besar el camino de entre sus dos erguidos senos, acariciando sus piernas para despojar la parte baja de la ropa interior de Afrodita, pasando suavemente por encima de su pubis.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero saber que se siente ser amada— contesto Afrodita.


	12. Entregandose al amor

—Oh, Kanon mi amor— decía Afrodita suavemente dejando salir varios suspiros.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban entre tantas caricias, pero sin llegar al siguiente paso, el bulto de la entre pierna de Kanon estaba tan hinchado que hubo necesidad que se deshiciera del bóxer que comenzaba a dar molestias.

Al estar completamente desnudos, se contemplaron con sus rostros sonrojados, se deseaban tanto, desde antes de llegar a ese punto en el que estaban en ese momento, esos sentimientos que habían tratado de ocultar al máximo ya se encontraban a flor de piel, mostrándose sin miramientos, dulces y tiernos besos no paraban de darse, sus lenguas entrelazadas los excitaban a niveles nunca antes experimentados, sus manos buscaban conocer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, Afrodita se aventuro a conocer el abdomen musculoso de Kanon, dejando tiernos besos en cada rincón, eso erizaba completamente al caballero dejando escapar suaves gemidos.

El por su parte no se quedaba atrás, esas caricias las correspondia girando a su bella doncella para dejarla espaldas con la cama, sacio su sed en sus pechos, recorriendo las areolas rosadas suavemente con su lengua, con su hábil mano masajeaba debajo de los senos, con sus labios daba ligeros apretones en los pezones de Afrodita, haciéndola arquearse mas de una vez, los dedos de ella se perdieron sobre la cabellera azul turquesa, invitándolo a seguir con esa atención sobre ella, ligeramente separo sus piernas, momentos que aprovecho Kanon para colocarse en ese camino, dejando sus sexos muy juntos, en cada mordidas de labios, besos en las orejas y cuello, hacia que se frotaran cada vez mas en sus intimidades.

—Necesito sentirte mi amor— dijo suplicante Kanon, que ya no aguantaba mas la excitación.

Momentos después, Afrodita separo mas sus piernas, para así en certeros movimientos Kanon comenzó a tocar la puerta de entrada de la muchacha, ella apretó los ojos al percibir esas sensaciones cerca de su intimidad, dejándolo pasar, resbalo su miembro con la lubricación que ya tenían, eso hizo estremecer ese cuerpo femenino, no tardaron en comenzar los movimientos de sus caderas.

Embriagados por esas deliciosas punzadas en sus vientres, se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis, Afrodita despedía un aroma a rosas que excitaba aun mas a Kanon, el sentirse dentro de ella era maravilloso, apretaba sus labios por ratos tratando de reprimir los gemidos que intentaban emanar de su garganta, pero las contracciones que provocaba esa cavidad húmeda sobre su erguido miembro lo volvía loco, escuchar como disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a Afrodita la llenaba de felicidad, incrementando mas su ejercicio en sus paredes brindándole mas placer.

Tanto ella como el, ya no controlaban sus jadeos y gemidos, cargas eléctricas comenzaron a llenar sus cuerpos, estaban a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la espalda masculina, las manos de Kanon sobre las caderas de ella la atraparon con mas fuerza para tratar de hacer la ultima estocada mas profunda, comenzando a palpitar el falo que inmediatamente dejo regar su semilla dentro.

Tardaron un par de minutos en la misma posición, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, suavemente Kanon salió de ella, se recostó junto, giro el rostro bello de Afrodita, beso tiernamente su frente.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado— dijo sinceramente y con una mirada tierna Kanon.

— y tu lo eres para mi también— contesto Afrodita con los ojos apunto de llorar.

— por favor princesa mía, no llores— dijo preocupado Kanon, acercando mas el delicado cuerpo a su pecho, sintiendo como caian las lagrimas.

—Te amo tanto Kanon, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar sin tu amor— pidió Afrodita aferrándose al abrazo.

—Te lo prometo mi vida, te voy a cuidar siempre, nadie te volverá hacer daño— decía Kanon llenando de varios besos el rostro de Afrodita.

— ¿Y tu novia del mundo marino?.—Pregunto en tono celoso Afrodita.

—Tetis no es mi novia, tuvimos un momento, pero nada serio—contesto serio Kanon.

— no me vas a traicionar verdad, me da miedo que eso suceda— decía Afrodita.

—Ya pequeña no digas mas, así me quisiera quedar, tu cuerpo es la cárcel y yo su prisionero, del cual jamás quisiera salir— confeso Kanon dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

— Por Favor, quédate esta noche conmigo—rogo Afrodita— te prometo que mañana te dare todas las explicaciones.

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, después de haber hecho el amor con tanto fervor.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar, iluminando los cuerpos enrrollados en las sabanas, aun desnudos de Afrodita y Kanon.

—Buenos días mi princesa— dijo al oído a Afrodita al notar que esta abria los ojos.

—No fue un sueño— decía sonriendo Afrodita, volteándose para quedar frente a frente con su amado Kanon.

— me debes varias explicaciones, preciosa— dijo tiernamente Kanon.

— bueno pues, no se por donde empezar— decía algo apenada, acomodándose sentada recargada de la cabecera de la cama.

— Primero dime porque no confiaste en mi primero— reclamo Kanon.

—Kanon, el me descubrió, tuve que decirle todo y lo uso para chantajearme y aprovecharse…— decía Afrodita algo triste.

— No debiste permitir que te tocara— contesto Kanon.

—Tenia miedo, me dijo que seguro me sentenciarían, por mentir que soy mujer, por asesinato, por usurpadora… — esto ultimo ensombreció el rostro de Afrodita cuando lo dijo.

—¿Ese tal Erik tiene algo que ver?— pregunto Kanon.

—El … esta muerto— contesto con lagrimas en los ojos Afrodita.

—¿Lo amabas?— pregunto Kanon.

—si con toda mi alma— decía sumamente triste Afrodita y El rostro de Kanon se torno triste.

—¿Acaso tu no amas a Saga?— pregunto afrodita.

—Claro que si, pero el es mi hermano— se excuso Kanon.

—Mi amado Erik… también lo era… el… Afrodita de Piscis, era mi hermano— contesto la chica.

El rostro de Kanon se transformo dejándolo boquiabierto al escuchar lo que había mencionado Afrodita sobre la identidad de Erik.


End file.
